Instantes congelados
by Vale de Yagami
Summary: La luz del flash se dispara cuando nadie está prestando atención, los niños elegidos viven sus vidas sin ser consciente de que cada instante en ella está siendo inmortalizado por una cámara que todo lo ve. Hay cuentos que solo deben ser narrados desde el punto de vista visual; y es que dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras. *Proyecto 1/8. Escribe a partir de una imagen*
1. Chapter 1

_Estoy participando en el foro __**Proyecto 1-8**__, en el topic __**Escribe a partir de una imagen**__. Mi primer fic y aportación al fandom que me vio crecer por los noventas. _

_Tomé la imagen 51._

_Esta historia estará compuestas por drabbles o viñetas independientes, sin ninguna relación entre sí, tal vez sí. _

_**Digimon no es de mi propiedad.**__ Escribo sin fines de lucro_.

* * *

**Instantes congelados. **

**—Con la mirada ausente—**

* * *

Tanto tiempo alejada de los escombros que dejó la relación, le hicieron pasar registros de dolor. No, dolor no: ella no sentía ya dolor, sentía de otro modo.

Vagaba siempre por el mundo ordinario con la mirada en su propio universo, sin sentir las magulladuras de un amor caótico, preguntándose si él realmente le quiso en algún momento. Pero de quererle, sí le quiso; y a veces no bastaba con saber sólo eso, quería más. Lo quería a él devuelta.

Hace mucho que no veía las ruinas nefastas que aplastaron su corazón y, el verlo la misma mañana que decidió abandonar la cama llena de migas de pan y lágrimas secas en los cojínes, le desmoronó. Se sujetó las trenzas del pelo con fuerza, hipnotizada por la pareja que reía feliz. Mimi se detuvo sin reacción rápida, sólo apretando su pelo y mirando. Se percató entonces que realmente no sentía nada, las hebras sueltas de pelo enredadas en sus manos confirmaban su teoría.

¿Entonces si no sentía nada, por qué le dolia tanto?

Cuando Yamato dobló la esquina y desapareció de su vista, supo lo que tenía que hacer: regresar la mirada a su propio mundo, que quienes le rodeaban supiesen que estaba ausente.


	2. Chapter 2

Imagen 26.

Nota: Si quieren ver las imágenes que me inspiran, pasen por el topico _**Escribe a partir de una imagen**_, en el foro **_Proyecto 1-8._ **Allí encontraran el link y la lista con el número de la imagen, que en este caso es la 29.

Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece. Hago esta historia sin la intención de lucrame.

* * *

—Extraños que se buscaban—

* * *

La imagen congelada retrataba a una mujer y un hombre, ambos extraños el uno del otro. Tan tímida y recatada Hikari, tan esbelto y afable Takeru. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos sabía nada del otro. Soñador y pensativo, mística y risueña, desconocidos que por una casualidad dejarían de serlo. El toque de sus palmas, peleando tímidamente para tomar el último libro de la estantería. De tantos libros en la biblioteca y coincidieron con el más polvoriento.

Sonrojos y disculpas, entre ellos comenzaron su amistad. Caminatas al atardecer le siguieron. Sonrisas que fueron llevadas lejos por el refrescante viento otoñal. Una amistad que nació en la biblioteca con las más bellas y filosofas platicas, que fueron guardadas en la memoria de los corazones latentes de los dos muchachos. El bello destello de una mirada azul que narraba historias utópicas, la indescifrable sonrisa encontraste con una piel morena que mostraba su alma pura e inocente. Ninguno de sus días volvió a ser tan monótono como antes, siempre que se hiciesen compañía, serían únicos e irremplazables.

Una tarde cualquiera, sin saber cómo ni cuando, Takeru dejó de hablar y Hikari de reír. Sus suaves labios se acariciaron por primera vez en medio de dientes de león, y campanas de bicicletas. De frente al río y del sol que hacia sombras en sus cuerpos. Nada comparado a los sueños despiertos de Takeru. El soñador cayó empicada al suelo, Hikari se marchó botando diamantes salados y húmedos a su paso.

¿Qué sucedió?

Los días siguientes a la ausencia de ella le quemó las paredes del estómago. El miedo se acumulaba en su cuello, rígido, tenso al no saber por qué. Había hecho mal en robarle un beso. Lo pagaba con su desinterés. Apretujaba su pecho y dolía en serio.

Nunca más supo de la pequeña Hikari. Si tan solo hubiera esperado, si tan solo no la hubiese cayado con el más delicioso beso que jamás sintió, se habría enterado de que ella y su familia se irían de la ciudad dos días luego de esa ultima vez. Posiblemente, de haberse enterado, habría podido entregarle el libro que ganó cuando sus manos torpes se buscaron sin saberlo.

* * *

_Especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me comentaron el primer capitulo. _


	3. Chapter 3

Imagen 63 y 68.

Digimon no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**―La niña del ayer―**

* * *

―¿Todavía piensas que cambié demasiado?

Aquella pregunta le tomó desprevenido. Indudablemente pensó que sí, la niña del ayer se desdibujaba cada vez que dejaba de sonreír, porque en ella era lo único que quedaba de lo que había sido, su sonrisa dulce.

Con la vista hacia el sol que caía del cielo y se fundía en tonos cálidos, Taichi calló. No quería mentir, respondió con un silencio seco.

No fue difícil adivinar en qué pensaba él, incluso ella pensaba lo mismo. Sora apretó las cadenas del columpio con fuerza, hasta que dolió.

Noches anteriores a ese ocaso, soñó que flotaba en un río de tulipanes grises, de espaldas a millones de estrella. No se veía a sí misma, a la del ahora, veía a una niña de cabellos cortos, de ojos brillosos, con unos goggles sobre su frente. No le pertenecían, eran de otro niño que creyó conocer a la perfección y que tampoco estaba ya.

¿Qué hacían esos goggles sobre su cabeza?

La Sora de adulta, en medio del sueño pesado y gris, se vio hincar una mano sobre la nube de flores. La niña deslizó en el aire un avión de papel, lleno de recuerdos de alguien que ya no era. Corazones flotaban del avión a medida que acortaba el camino hasta sus manos.

―Tú tampoco eres el mismo ―volvió a hablar, rompiendo el silencio.

Taichi apartó los ojos de la puesta de sol. Giró de espacio y le miró, sonriendo al final, una sonrisa que escondía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Dejaste de ser el chico de los goggles. Cambiaste el balón por los libros. Ya no eres tan v… ―dejó las palabras en el aire flotando como los corazones que destelló el avión en sus sueños.

―¿Valiente? ―completó, soltando con sorpresa diversión.

La vergüenza pintó el rostro de la muchacha de rojo. Quiso devolver sus palabras, pero Taichi no le dejó. De pie frente a ella le tomó por las mejillas, el cálido toque de su mano le hizo brincar el corazón que marcó el ritmo de segundos apresurados, segundos descontrolados que se paralizaron cuando sintió los suaves labios del niño de los goggles sobre los de la niña del ayer.

Lentamente los separaron. Un beso inocente con sabor a más... Él seguía siendo valiente, ella silenciosa y preocupada. Cambiaron, pero seguían allí, enviándose aviones de papel para hacerse notar.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo por sus bellos mensajes.


End file.
